ma première fois avec toi
by klaineforever08
Summary: Blaine se rend conte qu'il veut avoir sa première fois avec Kurt . Il lui en fait pars et découvre que lui aussi est prêt. Mignon Klaine one-shot


Kurt et Blaine étaient allongés sur le lit de Kurt. Ils c'étaient retrouvés chez le châtain pour faire leurs devoirs, mais cela a très vite finis en session de baiser passionnés.

_Blaine_

J'étais allonger sur Kurt l'embrassant passionnément. J'ai déplacé ma bouche pour qu'elle se retrouve sur son cou et j'ai entamé un jolie suçon, Kurt a laisser échapper un gémissement…. _Merde_…._je commence a être excité… Blaine calme toi pense a autre chose…. À son père avec un fusil ; son père avec un fusil…putain s'a marche pas et puis comment penser à autre alors que se sublime garçon et sous moi entrain de gémir…_un autre gémissement et là s'en était trop je me levis et m'assis sur le bord du lit

Sa ne va pas j'ai fait quelque chose de mal? Me demanda-t-il

-non,non,non ta rien fait de mal sa va mais je devrais uhm… rentrés il se fait tard

Et sur ce je quittais la chambre en trombe de la chambre de Kurt.

….

Il était 22h30 et j'étais dans ma chambre à essayer de finir mais devoirs vue que je n'avais pas eu le temps de les finir chez Kurt . Mon téléphone sonna et je souris en voyant le nom de kurt s'afficher sur l'écrans

-Hé toi dis-je

-hé sa va ?

-bien pourquoi

-tu ne m'a pas parus bien tout à l'heure

Je me mis a rougir en repensan a pourquoi j'avais quitter Kurt et je me dis que je lui devais la vérité mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire que j'avais envie de passer cette étape avec lui au téléphone alors

-uhm écoute Kurt je ne peu pas te dire sa au téléphone … donc t'es libre demain après les cours ?

-euh oui oui

-donc on se dit demain a 17h au lima Been

Ok ok

-bon a demain alors

Ok a demain

Hey kurt?

-oui ?

-Je t'aime

Je t'aime aussi

…

J'étais assis a une table a notre café habituelle en attendant mon beau et magnifique petit ami. En parlant de lui le voilà plus sexy que jamais dans son magnifique jean serré qui lui faisait un magnifique cul d'ailleur il doit être encore mieux sans se jean et…. Oh non Anderson garde les idées claire

-Salut me dit-il

-Hé beau garçon lui-dis je le faisant rougir j'adorais le voir comme sa *

-alors Qu'est que tu voulait me dire qui ne pouvais pas être dis au téléphone?

Voila on y étais c'étais le moment d'être honnête mais je peu pas … si aller courage Anderson

-ok voilà Kurt si je suis partit hier en vitesse c'était par ce que…. Je ne pouvais plus me contrôler…

-contrôler comment ça?

-ok… on étais entrain de s'embrasser et tu gémisser sous moi et….. Sa m'a donner envie de toi , d'aller plus loin et j'ai pas réussis a me …refroidir…

Tout ce que Kurt à dit c'est

-Oh…

Donc je continuais

-écoute Kurt je sais pas comment dire ça …. Uhm ok voila …Kurt j'ai envie de passer à la prochaine étape avec toi

Et la je vis Kurt se figeait _non non non_

-mais sa ne veaux pas dire qu'on doit le faire maintenant… Je veut dire que sa me plairait mais si tu n'est pas prêt je comprend et j'attendrais … si je te dis sa c'est pour que tu sache ou j'en suis moi et oh mon dieu… stp dis quelque chose

-oh ouah … je euh … ok écoute Blaine, chéri je voulais te le dire hier dans ma chambre… je suis prêt

Quoi? Je non Kurt je ne t'est pas dis sa pour qu'on le fasse maintenant si tu n'est pas prêt je comprend et …

-Blaine ! Je ne te dis pas que je suis prêt pour te faire plaisir je le suis vraiment et je veut que ma première fois soit avec le garçon que j'aime c'est-à-dire toi…

-tu es sûr?

-oui Blaine

-ok

...

Kurt et moi étions chez moi je l'avais inviter car mes parents était partit en voyage cette semaine donc nous aurions la maisons pour nous pour faire ce que vous savez.

Nous avions finis de dîner et nous étions blottis dans le canapé et nous nous mirent a nous embrasser et cela commencer a devenir chaud alors je dis

-on monte dans ma chambre?

-oais oais

Nous montâmes en continuent de nous embrasser et en un rien de temps nous nous étions allonger sur mon lit avec Kurt en dessous de moi .

-ok kurt une dernière fois … tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça? Je te l'ai dis je peu attendre et je ne veux pas allez trop loin ou que tu le regrette

-oui Blaine chérie je suis sûr alors stp arête de demander et juste fais moi l'amoure par ce que j'en ai envie.

Kurt n'a jamais été aussi sexy qu'a cette instant . Mais attend…

-Hum si c'est moi qui te fais l'amoure sa veut que c'est moi qui… tu ne veux pas …

-Blaine j'aimerais que pour notre fois première fois sa soit toi qui soit en haut j'ai envie que tu sois en moi alors stp fais le … en plus tu es mieux informer que moi alors sa serait plus logique

-…ok

Je me remis a l'embrasser et commença à enlevé sa chemise et quand son torse fut nu je m'extasiait devant et il m'enleva mon tee-shirt et je descendis son pantalon et je le regardait et eu son approbation je lui enlevit son caleçon tous en ne le lachant pas des yeux même si l'envi de regarder son sexe me tentait… comme si il lisait dans mes pensés il me dit

-tu peu regarder tu sais…

Et je regardait je vis le plus beau corps que je n'avait vue et il murmura

- à ton tour

Et j'enlevais la dernière couche et me rallongea sur lui et la sensation de friction a nu du sexe de Kurt contre le mien nous extirpa un gémissement.

Je commença à bouger les hanches pour provoquer plus de frictions et je me sentis perdre pied

''Oh dieu Kurt'' gémi-je et je lui murmura'' il faut que j te prépare je ne veut pas te faire mal'' et il acquiesça. Je me pencha pour prendre du lubrifiant et des préservatif mais il m'arrêta

-on est vierge tous les deux alors pas besoin de préservatifs stp

Je fis le point dans ma tête et la seul réponse que j'ai eu fut

-ok

Je me replaça entre ses jambe et enduis mes doigts de lubifiant

-sa va faire mal au début mais je te promets que sa va s'estomper ok

-ok

Je lui inserrai un doigt et levis la tête et je vis une larme couler je me sentis trop mal de lui faire ça et cherchais un moyens de le soulager et je n'en trouvais qu'un. J'enroulais ma main autour de son membre et me mis à faire des va et viens sa avait l'air de le détendre et au bout de quelque seconde il me dit

-un autre Blaine stp un autre

J'en insérait un autre et le vit perdre pied. Comme je vis qu'il aimait ça j'en insérait un troisième.

-Blaine stp toi maintenant j'ai besoin de toi en moi

-ok

Je me plaça à son entrer et avant de pousser en lui je lui dit

-je t'aime

Et là j'entra en lui et je le vis hurler de douleur

-Kurt sa va ? Pas de réponse

-Kurt je vais sortir

-non non reste mais ne bouge stp laisse moi m'habituer a toi

-ok

Au bout de quelque minute il fit un mouvement de hanche pour m'indiquer que je pouvais bouger et c'Est-ce que je fis

Oh mon dieu Kurt t'est si bon autour de moi si chaud et serrer …. Uhm

Oh blaine plus vite stp blaine

C'Est-ce que je fis

Et la je pense avoir atteint sa prostate car Kurt poussa un long gémissement ressemblant à mon nom et il me demanda de recomencer et je le refis et je me sentais perdre pied

-Kurt … je vais …je vais

-moi aussi

Et au bout de quelque seconde je suis venu dans l'amour de ma vie et il suivie quelque seconde après. Je suis rester quelque seconde en lui pour redescendre sur terre et je l'avoue pour profiter de la sensation.

Je me retira de lui et m'allongea à côtés

-C'était merveilleux *

-oui c'est fantastique ouah

-je t'aime

-je t'aime aussi

Et nous nous endormîmes sur ces mots.


End file.
